dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Dogs
This was a stunt that was meant for Dirty Sanchez the movie but was scrapped only to appear in Series 4 of Dirty Sanchez and was meant to feature all of the Sanchez members only for Dainton to back out in fear. Recipe for disaster *Attack Dogs *Police *Bite Suits *Cold Weather Who let the Dogs out? After having a dreadful night sleep the first stunt the boys were ordered to do was the "Attack Dogs" stunt which the boys were not looking forward to what so ever. Pritchard describes filming as "hard" due to the fact that it was extremely cold, Dainton further adds that it was the "coldest Russian Winter for years" but what was worse was they would be attacked by very aggressive and deadly dogs. These dogs are trained to take down terrorists, let alone a few Welsh and English morons. Almost on the brink of tears due to the cold pain he was in, Pritchard went first by putting on a "bite" suit. Pritchard then "kidnapped" the dog's owner with a handgun as he screams for his dog to be let loose. He was promptly attacked by a German Shephard who bit onto his shoulder and dragged him onto the floor. Pancho was next and the "bite" suit was too big for his short arms and so covered most of his arms and hands. Dainton held onto a handbag when Pancho ran and stole the bag from him, as a dog was then set loose running after Pancho. The dog bit on Pancho's arm which managed to spin him around before tumbling onto the ground. Dan was next. He was given a hand gun and yelled at the top of his lungs waving the gun about as the dog got prepared. A car rolls up beside Dan when the dog jumps out of the car's window and leaps onto Dan's arm pulling him down as the dog trainer claws the dog by the back of the neck. Even after Dan dropped the gun, the dog bite harder and chomped down onto his elbow. Dainton was meant to be next and he had a very aggressively large white dog. Dainton instantly yelled at Jim that he was going to pull out and refused to take part due to his fear of getting mauled. Pritchard soon took the piss out of the cowardly Dainton as a new Sanchez producer took his place. Tim was a new line producer who hadn't been initiated yet and so decided this would be his stunt. Tim ran at a woman in a faux rape situation who screamed for the dog to help her when the "unstable" aggressive dog charged at him and grabbed him by the arm, tackling Tim to the ground. However as the dog got Tim onto the ground, it wouldn't let go until the dog owner slapped it on the nose which caused the dog to back away only to make one last attempted attack, this time aiming for Tim's face, missing by inches. Aftermath The pain was immeasurable mainly due to the extreme conditions and the initial bites on the arms. The bites were nullified by the soft protective bite suits, Tim suffered the worst attacks as he was almost injured critically when the dog attempted to bite his face off. After this particular attack, Dainton turned around and walked off in fear and disgust which prompted all the Sanchez boys, Pritchard in particular, to pick on him. Dainton had a heated argument with Jim and the boys even going as far as to say he "rather cut his cock off". Pritchard then did the Attack Dog stunt a second time to mock Dainton. Pritchard's bulling caused Dainton to exact revenge... According to Dan Joyce, though the boys were extremely unhappy going into the stunt they all (including Tim and excluding Dainton) found the stunt to be a lot of fun. Gallery of Pain Attack dogs.png Attack dogs2.png Attack dogs3.png Attack dogs4.png Attack dogs6.png Attack dogs7.png Attack dogs9.png Attack dogs10.png Attack dogs11.png Attack dogs12.png Tim.png Attack dogs13.png Attack dogs14.png Attack dogs15.png Category:Stunts Category:High risk stunts Category:Nature stunts Category:Animals Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Stunts involving other people Category:Stunts involving Pritchard Category:Stunts involving Dan Joyce Category:Stunts involving Pancho Category:Stunt/Prank gone wrong Category:Series four stunts Category:Piercing/stabbing stunts Category:Cold stunts Category:Stunts formally named Category:Featured on the TV Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Dirty Sanchez